


Shadow’s summer

by Shadow_network



Series: The sonic fics [6]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: 69, Break Up, College, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Guns, M/M, Murder, Plot relevance, Sex, Weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_network/pseuds/Shadow_network
Summary: Shadow has a summer of fun. Let’s see what happens
Relationships: Amy Rose/Rouge the Bat, Cream the Rabbit/Shadow the Hedgehog, Fiona Fox/Scourge the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower/Silver the Hedgehog, Referenced/Implied - Relationship, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: The sonic fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024542
Kudos: 5





	Shadow’s summer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Steven's Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898664) by [deannatroiswife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannatroiswife/pseuds/deannatroiswife). 



Shadow walked up to rouge’s house. The first day of summer and so much was happening. Strip poker with there friends. He was cool with it. Him and sonic were in a sorta relationship. He knocked on the door. He didn’t know what anticipate. She delightfully opened the door.

“Hey”

“Hey rouge anyone here”

“Amy, tails, sonic, and silver”

“I have my stuff if you want me to bring it”

“It’s cool just leave it for now”

“Thanks for letting me stay”

“Come on your like my little brother”

She gave him a hug and he returned it. He then walked in. Sonic gave him a wave.

“Hey sonic”

“What’s up shadow”

“Ready for tonight”

“You bet”

Shadow sat down next to them.

“Deal shadow in”

“Got it”

Shadow was given seven uno cards. He looked at them. Some bad cards but also some pick up cards. Silver went first, because he was the dealer, then sonic, then tails then shadow. Shadow moved to the other side of sonic.

“Sonic pick up 4”

“Nah, tails pick up 8”

“Wait we’re doing stacks”

“Yeah”

Tails then proceed to put another plus 4.

“Shadow”

“Silver, pick up 16”

“Dammit”

Silver picked up his 16 cards. Rouge came over with cream. Why was she here. They had gone through a break up and not many wanted to see her. But since she was here no one questioned it. Tails had asked her out, but he ended up going with silver instead.

“Hey cream”

Shadow tried to look as friendly as possible even though it was uncomfortable.

“Hi shadow”

She had a slight sarcasm, which angered sonic. Sonic and shadow were dating and he really hated cream as of now. Shadow questioned his and Sonics relationship but sonic took it very seriously and so did shadow. Even though they never had sex. Maybe this was the time.

“Hey cream”

Silver was pretty out of the loop on what happened. He just waved. He knew there was conflict but didn’t care. But the regret was looming.

“Hey guys who wants alcohol”

“Me”

Everyone was generally surprised when cream said that. She wasn’t exactly of age. She was only around 17-18. Rouge just smiled and poured shot cups.

“Who’s ready to get drunk”

“Not you cream”

Amy usually kept cream in check.

“Your underaged”

“Dammit”

“I’ll call your mom but no getting knocked and I swear on sonic and shadow”

“Why on me and shadow”

“Because you both are the smartest in the group”

“Offense taken”

Silver laughed at his boyfriend. Everyone could tell they were a good couple. Sonic took a hit of his drink.

“Damn rouge this is powerful”

“Blame shadow”

“Look it was the least powerful one there”

“What’s the most”

“Just wait”

“Ok whatever you say babe”

Shadow smiled. He was smiling so much it wasn’t weird anymore. He drank some. It wasn’t as powerful at first but then it hit.

“Holy shit”

“Told you”

“This is child play”

“What”

“Silver is your body made of fucking vodka”

“Yes”

“I can believe that”

“As his boyfriend his spit is alcohol taste”

“I hope that’s true”

“Why”

“It’s weird enough to be fascinating”

They all looked at sonic. He shrugged it off and smiled. They continue playing uno. Rouge invites some more guests in. Shadow doesn’t really care who’s there. It turned out to be sally.

“Well everyone’s here I guess”

“No wait isn’t scourge and Fiona coming”

“Right they should be here about now”

Just then the door was knocked on.

“Told you”

Everyone laughed as shadow looked at his cards. He was doing good. He placed down a plus 4.

“What is this luck”

“I promise it won’t be as good with poker”

“Sure”

Shadow looked at silver. Then scourge sat down at the table.

“What’s up big bro”

“Doin well scourge”

“Also heard you were with edgy”

“Yep”

“Good for both of you”

Sonic smiled and kissed shadow. Shadow obliged while silver laughed at tails being disgusted.

“Ok stop fucking each other it’s you turn sonic”

Sonic pulled away and took a look at his cards. Really bad, but hey just put some down and you’ll be good.

“When we gonna play poker”

“When rouge finishes up in the kitchen I guess”

“Just a moment”

They continued playing laughing at some memories. Shadow talked about the first time he met sonic.

“Yeah and basically I was like that black hedgehog is cute”

“So why did you guys fight”

“He was trying to destroy the world”

“True as shit”

“I thought back then you and rouge were the thing”

“Lies”

“I would never date shadow, he was gay”

“Boom”

“Plus knuckles was hitting on me so that happened”

“But yet your with Amy”

“I never said I wasn’t gay”

Everyone looked at rouge. They smiled and decided to wrap up uno.

“Show your card the person with the most loses”

“So phase ten”

“Yes”

Silver counted all of the cards.

“Shadow wins”

Shadow started dancing and everyone joined him. Rouge went to the back closet to get the poker game.

“Ok guys sit down”

“Who’s explaining the rules”

“The strip poker master, shadow”

“What”

“I’ve been playing this for a while”

“With Maria”

“There is some truth to that”

“Holy shit”

Tails cringed at the thought while sonic began laughing avidly. Shadow shook his head.

“The rules”

“1. If you lose you strip”

“Got that”

“2. There will be random dare cards if you don’t wanna strip”

“3. The regular rules of five card pickup which we’ve all played”

“Got it”

“That’s it”

“Wait who’s playing by a show of hands”

Sonic, shadow, tails, sliver, rouge and scourge put there hands up. Cream also did but Amy put it down due to her being underaged.

“Let’s get started”

(Round 1)

Sonic was the dealer this round. Shadow looked at his cards

(K♣️ K♠️1♦️1♠️7♣️)

It was fine enough. But if he wanted to stay safe from stripping he needs a full house. He could see scourge looking disappointed. At least he wouldn’t lose.

“Ok time to put down and pick up”

Scourge went all in. Shadow only put down 1. sonic, tails, and silver put down 2. Rouge kept her cards

“Why did you keep”

Rouge looked at shadow.

“You’ll see”

Tails: 5♥️ J♠️ K♠️ 5♦️K♣️ (2 pairs)

Sonic: K♣️ J♥️ J♠️ K♠️ 9♣️ (2 pairs)

Shadow: K♣️ K♠️1♦️1♠️ 1♣️ (full house) winner

Silver: K♠️ J♠️ J♣️ 4♠️ J♥️ (three of a kind)

Scourge: K♣️ K♣️ J♥️ 6♣️ 3♠️(1 pair) loser 

Rouge: 6♠️ 6♥️ K♣️ J♠️ K♥️(2 pairs)

“Well that was a close game”

“Scourge strip”

“Well damn”

Scourge took off his jacket first. Rouge smiled. Shadow laughed. It was all fun.

“Who’s dealing next”

“Shadow”

Sonic handed shadow the cards. He shuffled and thought about his next move. Sonic or rouge could’ve easily won with good cards. And silver is a master. He passed out the cards. Amy looked at shadow as he picked up his deck. Then she signaled to cream heavily drinking. He sighed and shrugged.

“You ready shadow”

He snapped out of thought. He looked over at rouge.

“Yep”

(Round 2)

Scourge looked at his deck. It wasn’t good but it could get him past the round. Sonic’s deck wasn’t looking any better. Sonic thought he could strategize this round but it was going to be hard. 

“What’s wrong blue, the deck is bad”

“Terrible”

“Damn”

Sonic went all on. Shadow took one card. The rest kept all there cards.

“Ok guys time to show”

“I think a have a good deck”

“Don’t get to cocky Scourge”

Shadow: K♠️ J♥️ K♣️ J♠️ 1♠️ (2 Pairs)

Scourge: K♣️ 3♣️ K♣️ 1♣️ Q♣️ (flush) winner

Sonic: K♠️ K♥️ 2♠️ 4♣️ 9♦️ (one pair)

Silver: K♣️ 5♦️ K♦️9♣️ K♥️ (three of a kind)

Tails: J♠️ 2♣️ 8♥️ J♦️2♥️(2 pairs)

Rouge: A♥️ 4♠️ J♥️ 3♥️ 6♠️ (junk) loser

“Well that sucks”

“Wow and the flush was 2 cards away”

“Oh shut up sonic”

“Proud to help”

“Damn Scourge”

“Told you I had a good flush”

(1 hour later)

Nearly everyone was somewhat in the nude. Shadow had taken his pants and shirt off and was basically only in underwear. Sonic still had is pants on but his jacket and shirt were gone. Scourge and rouge were out of the game. Silver and tails were near out.

“Just one good round for sonic and we’re all out”

“I’m actually quitting”

“Why”

“Dude we’re all drunk as shit”

“T-true”

“So we should just fuck”

“Ok Sonics drunk”

“Control your mans shadow”

“I think he has the right idea”

“Well I’m drunk”

“Hey Amy”

“Yes rouge”

“We shall begin”

“Not with her”

She pointed towards cream. She was just kinda chilling with Fiona and sally. Shadow decided to pull her aside.

“What”

“What the fuck is up with you”

“I’m fine”

“You wouldn’t be drinking if you were fine”

He pointed to the cup of alcohol in her hand.

“Fine I didn’t think you would be here”

“Rouge is like my sister she invites me and omega first”

“I thought it would be just for not you”

“She doesn’t even like you”

“I guess that’s true”

“So have fun”

“Nope”

“Then leave”

“I’m trying but my ride home is fucking her girlfriend”

He glanced over at Amy and rouge. He came up with an idea.

“I’ll take you home”

“What why”

“Because it’s the least I can do”

“Aren’t you drunk”

“I washed it off”

“Fine I guess”

She turned away to get her stuff.

“Hey sonic is it cool if we take cream home”

“Sure”

Sonic went to tell everyone at the party. Shadow turned to rouge who was washing her face.

“So, she good”

“Not really”

“So you taking her home and coming back”

“Yeah no da, but everyone’s leaving”

“Nah there gonna stay”

“Fine”

“Sonic most people are going to be staying that’s cool right”

Sonic I looked over at him.

“Yeah sure”

“Well it’s cool then”

“Hey shadow, why don’t I stay here”

“Are you trying to tease me”

“No”

“Fine, but its gonna be awkward”

“I never said it wasn’t going to”

“Love you”

“Love you too”

Shadow and cream left. The car ride was completely silent. If sonic was here he would’ve started a awkward conversation. It was still better then this.

“I’m mad because I love you”

Shadow nearly crashed. It was so unexpected. Obviously he moved on and had no feelings for her. He didn’t even like her. He stopped the car at the house.

“No cream”

“What do you mean”

“You ended whatever we had long ago”

“Still”

“No”

“It’s because of sonic”

“No it’s because I don’t like you”

“Fine dickhead”

“I’m in a relationship”

“But we’re made for each other”

“Your like 30 years younger then me”

“Whatever”

“Just go”

“Can you walk me to the house”

“Why the fuck would I do that”

“Because this is the hood”

“Your white”

“Even worse”

Shadow walked he to the front door but dipped after that. 

“Hey where’s shadow”

“I confessed my feeling and he denied them”

“I told you he’s in a relationship”

“Well I guess mom”

She walked in. Meanwhile shadow and sonic were talking about said events.

“So we’re gonna just leave it alone”

“Yes”

“Why”

“Because I don’t like cream”

“Right, but she confessed”

“True but what am I gonna say”

“Put her down easy”

“It’s no like I’m gonna lose everything we have because some bitch confessed”

“I guess”

They laid down on the bed. They kissed for some time but then sonic wanted to advance.

“We should fuck”

“Wait what”

“Are you not ready”

“I’m more then ready”

“Let’s go then”

Shadow and sonic fucked. Shadow moaned very low. Sonic not so much.

“What do you think there doing in there”

“Look that’s my older brother so let’s not barge in”

“I agree with scourge”

“Oh calm down babe”

“Tails is right to agree with me silver”

“I’m going in”

“Why”

“There’s something I left in there”

“What”

“My phone”

“Well they must be ‘phoning’ it in”

“I’m going to kick you”

Silver walked in. They were 69ing. Tails and scourge just happened to also be scarred. Silver closed the door. 

“We never talk about that ever”

“Agreed”


End file.
